


Liquid Luck

by pengiesama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caretaking, Drunkenness, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren carries a drunk Armin off to bed, boners ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Luck

**Author's Note:**

> When I opened fic requests on my tumblr, katinatophat requested, "Armin somehow getting drunk and Eren carrying his dumb baby ass to bed".

It was hard for Armin to accept the help of others even in the best of circumstances. And the present circumstances were certainly not the best.

Armin drooled against Eren’s shirt, eyelids fluttering open every few steps to blearily glare at him accusingly. Eren had originally tried to carry him on his back, but Armin kept kicking him while demanding to be put down, steadfastly claiming that he could walk even though not five minutes before, he’d stumbled out of the mess hall where the party still roared, and down into a ditch. Now, he was being carried head-to-chest in Eren’s arms; one-hundred-twenty pounds of drunken fury lulled into slumber by the slow walk back to the barracks.

Eren was done with that party anyway, and treating Armin’s cuts and bruises from the fall, and getting him tucked into bed, was far more appealing an activity than watching Mikasa beat everyone at arm-wrestling for the twenty-ninth time that evening. And treat them he did, a skill picked up by watching his father’s work and long-practiced by the fights he always got in for Armin’s sake. As for the tucking in, well. Armin had grabbed him by the hair, careless of his bandaged fingers, and kissed him with tongue and teeth, and shoved him down on the bed to bend down, golden hair tickling his face, and…

…then he promptly dozed off, cheek mashed against Eren’s collarbone, snoring softly. Eren groaned, and tried to arrange him in a slightly more comfortable pose – or at least one where his knee wasn’t jammed into Eren’s dick. Eren breathed deep, focused on training, and tried to will his boner away.


End file.
